Hunter x Reader
by Pjaay
Summary: After a brief encounter with a grey skinned, hooded creature, you retire back to camp. What you didn't plan, was for him to follow you. [Left4Dead - Reader Insert]


**Hello, guys! I've written a one shot!  
This may change into a real story depending on the reception.  
For those of you that don't know, the Hunter is a character from Left4Dead.**

This is a reader insert (because I like the writing style the most) about him, and you.

ONE

You weren't really sure what had happened to human civilisation, what disease had wiped the earth of normality. All you really could be sure about was that it was deadly. It had taken your friends, your family, and everyone else you knew. You dare not think of all the other singular people who were struggling to live alone, like you were, barricaded somewhere which was far from safe.

Something had happened, whether it a virus or a dodge bit of food, but it had spread like the plague. If anything it _was_ the plague, just a horrifyingly worse version. The people you once knew had become rabid, distant, and bloodthirsty. They seemed to have no memories of who they used to be or what they were doing, all they knew were the primal animalistic instincts, which worried you. The dead-brained corpses that animatedly littered the streets knew how to survive more than you did. All they needed was warm, bloody flesh, and they were fine. You? You needed real food, water, rest, medical help.

You slunk back further into the cupboard. It was a tight squeeze as it was and it smelt damp, but it was the best hiding place you could think of. The spilt liquids and damp smell covered your own, and aided you in being shielded from the walkers.

From your spot at the back of the tight room, you could see through the doors small window. Why a cupboard door needed a window was beneath you, but at least it gave you some knowledge as to where the zombies were. Squinting, you tried your best to get a good look through the fading light.

You could see the top of the shelves in the convenience store you had hidden in, and bobbing around between those stalls was a humanoid creature, ever so slightly hunched, with a tattered, faded hoodie covering his torso. You could only see his nose and lips, both were a dismal grey in colour. His lips were curled and thick with dried blood, his teeth worn and sharp. He wasn't human, definitely not.

You froze as you saw him perk in your direction, snarling under his breath. You held yours. The last thing you wanted to do was alert him, and get ripped to shreds with the claws the mutation had bestowed upon him. For a few moments, you seemingly stared at each other, but you knew he couldn't see you. All the creatures which imitated his actions had bad eyesight, or were 100% blind; you were not sure which he was, but either way it was his sense of smell and hearing you had to be careful of.

Wincing, you breathed long and slow through you nose, as the hooded _thing_ took a few steps towards your small cupboard. He couldn't have been any more than five, six metres away from you, and every hunched step he took forward, the bigger a lump formed in your throat.

Before you knew it, a stench stronger than that of the damp objects around you filled the air. It smelt like death, decay and murder wrapped all into one essence. It wasn't nice to say the least, and you had to put all of your willpower into not gagging.

Worried, you clasped a hand across your mouth, as to sustain the throat noises you were creating. It wasn't enough. The hooded being's head twitched to one side, and his dirty teeth became ever so more visible as his bloodied lips curled and bent in anger. This was it, he was going to find you, and you were going to die.

You used your spare hand to feel around for something beside you, and your body tensed as it came in contact with something cold and smooth. Bringing up to eye level, you squinted as you tried to read the label on the can.

_'Pepper Spray'_

A small amount of hope filled your body, and you prepared yourself, aerosol held in front of you with both hands, as the zombie-like human ripped open the door of the closet. You tried your best to hold in your screams, and clamped your eyes shut, letting loose the cans contents. All you could do was stand frozen in fear and listen to the pepper spray as it left the can.

Almost instantly, the zombie was screaming. Animalistic wails and cries. After hearing a thump, you opened your eyes wearily to see it on the floor, hands over its face, squirming around. Relief filled you slowly as you realised that pepper spray must still have some effect on the creatures, whether it painful or not. It was a good distraction.

You took a deep breath and moved cautiously around the hooded thing, watching intently as it rolled around, legs kicking, with its hands clawing at its face. There was a small part of you that couldn't help but feel sorry for the zombie, but that was just normal for human nature. Especially since this creature was once like you. Alive.

You stopped, still holding the spray out in front of you, as the creature finally stopped crying out and fell, hunched over onto its face. As painful as it looked, it didn't stop it from snapping its head up to try and look at you.

What you expected was a fearsome look with teeth snarling, but instead the creatures face looked scared. Terrified, even; it was most likely because this thing never lost, it always killed its prey, especially since it had long claws and sharp teeth; it had no reason to loose. You were the first one to actually damage it. Probably its ego too, you guessed.

Mouth agape; you lifted the pepper spray a bit higher, as if to spray it again. Your arms were shaking. Almost instantly, the zombie growled at you and leapt back, keeping as safe a distance as it knew. There was something wrong here. Zombies can't comprehend situations. They don't have consciences; all they know is that whatever isn't dead like them is food.

Staring at the lower face of the grey skinned zombie, you were amazed. Even though you could only see the bottom portion of his face, you could tell by how he held himself that he was weary of you, that he didn't want to come any closer. He was no longer snarling, and his lips were pursed together tightly, like he was anticipating what you were going to do next. And what you did was both irrational and stupid.

You leapt forward, being sure to get one foot planted to the ground, and sent the other one forward with a force. Your right boot connected instantly with the hooded things face, resulting in a satisfying sound and the creature being sent sprawling onto the floor.

As it tried to compose itself, all the while crying out in pain, you twisted on the spot and yanked the bag off the floor which you had dropped before scurrying into the closet. Hoisting it onto your back, you pelted it out of the store, pepper spray in hand.

The last thing you remembered from that evening store before you got back to camp was the zombie's howls and screeches. Not ones of anger, ones of pain.

**Thankyou for reading, comment or like if you want.  
Sorry if I write to descriptive.  
Sometimes it can get too much.**

Also apologise if its not up to my usual standards  
I've been playing Borderlands all day!  
10 hours straight  
Ugh


End file.
